grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quest: Seeking the Gem Seller
Step 1 : Binia's Tree After saving Binia, you agree to help her find the Gem Seller to save her friend Darcy. She tells you to report back with your findings. In the Castle Barracks, you learn that Darcy bought the gem from a merchant in Grophtown. He asks you to speak with eight of them. Step 2 : Grophtown Shops Head to the Grophtown Shops and speak to the merchants. Some will offer clues to direct you to the correct shop. One shopkeeper will give you the keys to the abandoned shop. Inside, you will find a Leftover Parchment that the Merchant left behind. It has a series of numbers on it, in sets of three. Step 3 : Decode The Leftover Parchment is coded in book code. Book code is when words are taken from a book to form the coded message. To really know what the message means, both the sender and receiver must have the same book, and the same edition of the book. The numbers are organized in sets of threes. The first number is page, the second, paragraph, and the third, word. The code of the Leftover Parchment is as follows: 119.1.2 19.2.46 4.2.63 87.1.37 1.1.1 192.1.13 3.1.39 5.1.1 32.2.79 23.1.22 7.3.16 132.4.46 92.10.88 10.5.34 25.1.49 6.1.35 134.1.119 22.1.13 8.2.20 9.1.1 83.6.30 17.3.76 11.1.1 171.8.41 12.1.6 182.2.42 31.4.9 Open up the Grophlopedia. To type in page numbers, type "p_", replacing the blank with the number. Starting at page 119, the decoded text is as follows: Servant You Will Give The Gem To The Fool He Will Suspect An When You Are Done Come To The House At The Alley Of Embers Master Please note that that may not exactly be the decoding, but it works. If you have one that makes more sense, please feel free to add it, or comment. Step 4 : Gem Seller's Location Head back to Binia's Tree in the Forest and type in the box the message that you decoded. From there, Binia will tell you to go to the Alley of Embers which will soon open up for you in Texolan Town. Head there now and speak to Binia's Agent (refreshing the page on Texolan Town may be necessary) who'll tell you he's been expecting you. After speaking to him, the Alley of Embers will open up back in Texolan Town. Step 5 : Alley of Embers Here you'll have to pick a scout. The best choice of Groph here would be one with a sneaky or shady nature. As it says, the aim is to learn as much as possible (going door to door etc) but without your alert or search reaching 100. If either reaches 100, you'll be stopped and you'll have to wait till later to try again. Your energy, out of 100, will decrease by 5 with each option you click so you'll have to find the place of interest within 20 clicks. Make sure to balance out the options which increase your search and alert with those which reduce it (the ones which involve you wasting time). Don't click the option "Get out of here before they spot you." It will be made clear once you have reached your destination. There is no particular order that'll help you reach it. Just keep trying to get as far as possible without your alert or search reaching 100. The message will let you know to go back to Irian, Binia's agent with the news. Step 6 : Cellar House on the Left Irian will ask that you choose an option by which you mean to enter the cellar house. The stealth option will require a Groph with high skills in housebreaking and stealth. The political option will require a Groph with high skills in diplomacy and politics. The force option will require a battle Groph with very high stats, baring in mind you are about to face four opponents. See the next step for more details on each option. Once you've selected an option you can change it. Step 7A : Stealth Option Go back to the Alley of Embers, you'll be able to choose a Groph with which you want to try and sneak by. Choosing a groph with the sneaky or stealthy nature and good skills related to stealth should work. Don't worry, if you make too much noise and get caught you can always try again! Watch the scene play out and move forward with the continue button. The Assassins will eventually take care of the Merchant and will vanish, leaving some documents of information and the Embers avatar. "... and by these means the sorcerer was cast back into the sea dismayed, his body transfixed upon the spear of Moon's metal that the King had wielded. While the crystal was in his body the sorcerer's spirit was cast asunder from his remains, unable to work the magic of resurrection which had been bound into his book. So was the terror of the rising tide banished ... ... a fascinating piece of history, which suggests that some intrinsic property of the Royal bloodline might be involved in the use of the conducting magic. This could be borne out by the magician Erupepper's research on the properties of naturally conducting crystalforms, which suggested that the channeling of mana through the crystal matrix was dependent on a correlated resonance between the natural aura of the wielder ... The Royal Bloodline must die! Start with the Princess, alone she is vulnerable. We will target the others soon enough ..." Step 7B : Political Option Go back and talk with the Seer. Use a groph with high politics and courtesy skills, and try flattering her, offering her money, etc. You need to change that number, to convince the Seer that it would be in her favor to help. The same combinations don't always work, but keep trying, and if you can't nail the pattern you can always go with a different option back at Binia's Agent. Step 7C : Force Option Go back to the Alley of Embers and select the Groph you wish to battle with. You will immediately face The Assassins, a rank 5 battle opponent from The Pit. The three of them will attack you at once and you'll have to defeat them all. Upon their defeat, The Merchant will fight you. When he is almost defeated he will surrender. You will be given the option to accept surrender. Clicking this will result in a win, even if not directly. It may say you lose, but return to the Alley of Embers and you will be able to continue. It may directly move onto the next stage. Watch the scene play out and move forward with the continue button. The Assassins and Merchant will vanish, dropping a Resolute Shield (a very rare Battle Item) on the ground for you as well as some documents of information and the Embers avatar. Category:Quests